ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolf Season Two
Wolf Season Two is the second season of Wolf. It deals with the aftermath of Lily's brother getting hurt, and Blaine continuing his rampage. It aired during 2016-2017 Created by Rob Thomas and Diane Ruggiero Cast * Emma Stone as Lily Moore- 19/19 * Columbus Short as Detective Charles White- 18/19 * Rahul Kohli as Remy Chakrabarti-19/19 * David Anders as Blaine Drake * Robert Buckley as Mason Lilywhite- 19/19 Recurring * Aly Michalka as Phoebe Charles- 2/19 * Steven Weber as Vaughn Du Clark- 2/219 * Leanne Lapp as Gilda- 3/19 * Robert Knepper as Angus Drake- 1/19 Episodes #"Grumpy Old Lily- Three months have passed since Lily turned Blaine and Mason back to normal with the last remaining cure. As a side effect, they can now detect other Were-Wolves. Mason is working as personal trainer. Blaine is running a funeral home which provides a source of fresh raw meat for his clients and a cover for his utopium dealing business. Lily remains estranged from her mother and younger brother for refusing a blood transfusion to avoid being discovered. She consumes the meat of a cantankerous old man who had made plenty of enemies among his neighbors. Together with Detective Charles White she can track down the murderer. Remy is out of the tainted utopium from the night of the boat party which he needs to produce the cure, so Lily asks Blaine, who tries to find out who had cut the utopium. Lily's new roommate, Gilda, is working for Vaughn Du Clark and is secretly spying on her. Vaughn plans the release of the new Super Max and must deal with the Were-Wolf problem. When he learns about Mason's special ability, he makes him work as his Were-Wolf killer, threatening to kill Lily if he refuses. #"Were-Wolf Bro"- Lily and Charles investigate the murder of a frat pledge captain. Lily's consuming the frat guy's carcass meat makes her feel more outgoing. Remy asks Mason to help him acquire some utopium to gather some first-hand experience on its effects, which ends with a bad low, and Mason becoming addicted to the substance. Meanwhile, Blaine is expanding his utopium trade in his effort to control the city, but his unseen rival Stacey Boss retaliates by killing his dealers. Blaine then approaches the Were-Wolf District Attorney Floyd Baracus to go after Boss who demands the money needed to bribe the police and judges. Blaine then approaches his estranged Were-Wolf father Angus, a businessman, who agrees to give Blaine the money needed, but Blaine demands more which is Angus' entire company. Also, Lily's attempts to approach Major are unsuccessful. #"The Real Dead Houswife"- Lily and Charles investigate the murder of Taylor, a rich housewife who once had an affair with Vaughn. The leads point to a murder-for-hire contract and Lily, after consuming the dead Taylor's fresh carcass meat, , becomes more fashion obsessed and lady-like to the baffled Charles. Meanwhile Mason is still hunting and killing Were-Wolves for Max Rager, and is seduced by Gilda, who is revealed to be Vaughn's daughter and whom Lily is still unaware about her secret alliance with the enemy. Mason continues using utopium while keeping it a secret from Lily. Meanwhile, Phoebe returns to town and announces to lead the new task force against the utopium trade. Phoebe reconciles with Lily, Mason and Remy. When Taylor's husband Terrence plans to take revenge on Vaughn with a hostile takeover of Max Rager for his tryst with his wife, Vaughn feeds him to his previous scientist, now a Were-Wolf. #"Even Cowgirls Get The Blues"- Lily and Peyton reconcile. The murder investigation of a strangled woman turns Lily into a passionate country singer. FBI Agent Dale Bozzio is investigating a series of unsolved missing person cases (all of which are Were-Wolf related). She is also interested in Charles. Blaine is wondering about his disappearing Were-Wolf customers, too. He collaborates with Phoebe and gives her information about Boss' utopium trade, in exchange for immunity. Furthermore, Blaine catches Preach who was responsible for tainting the utopium at the boat party, but when Preach does not want to give away his secret recipe, Blaine turns him into a Were-Wolf , knowing that he will have to come back for meat soaked in blood. Mason's utopium use takes its toll on him and he eventually turns to Lily for help. #"Love And Basketball"- A children basketball coach is shot while working as security guard. Mason and Lily investigate, as Mason takes over the coaching. Preach cuts the "boat party" utopium for Blaine, who has it delivered to Remy. The new researcher of Max Rager wants an intelligent Were-Wolf specimen. Faking a kitchen accident, Gilda steals a blood sample from Lily. Dale found the astronaut's hair in the sink at Meat Cute. Charles calls Suzuki's widow whether he was suicidal, which first causes trouble at the precinct, but then she finds some meat in her freezer. Mason reports the Were-Wolf suspects as negatives to spare them, and breaks up with Gilda who is becoming suspicious. He also disposes of his utopium. He wants to be back together with Lily , but at first she is afraid she might accidentally turn him into a Were-Wolf. #"Max Wager"- Harry Cole is murdered over rigging college sport gambling. The investigation leads Lily and Charles to the barber, who is the city's bookie. His barbershop is also frequented by Mr. Boss, who visits Peyton to threaten her to stop her investigations against him. From examining her information, Boss also knows they all came from Blaine. Charles goes on a date with Dale when they meet Mason. He learns about the FBI investigations on the missing persons which are the Were-Wolves he is disposing of for Max Rager. Remy discovers that condoms cannot protect against the Wolf virus, so Lily and Mason cannot make love. Blaine's father takes over the business after discovering Blaine is no longer a Were-Wolf. Blaine kills his beloved grandfather to use his blood to weaken his father and reclaim his business, but in the end, Mason captures Blaine's father and freezes him. #"Abra Cadaver"- Charles and Lily investigate a murder at a magician convention. Blaine asks Lily to help him find out about the disappearing Were-Wolves . They break into Dale's apartment and look through her evidence collection. They also find an unopened letter stating the blood in Suzuki's freezer was human, and change it into cow blood. When Lily delivers the faked report, she is seen by a woman who later leaves an anonymous note. Mason is struggling with Lily's mood swings. Phoebe tells Blaine that Boss knows he gave her the inside information about his organization. Remy breaks up with his girlfriend Steph and tries an advance on Phoebe. #"The Damaged Stalker"- Regina Summer is murdered with Charles gun, so he is suspended for the investigations. He was dating her before Dale, but dropped her when she started to stalk him. She had left a scrapbook of photoshopped pictures at Dale's doorstep, as she was jealous of her. Regina's meat carcass makes Lily finds the text messages between Mason and "Rita". The new Super Max drink makes the Were-Wolf test subjects faster and stronger, and when Vaughn drinks it for his workout, he becomes very aggressive, too. When Lily tries to retrieve Regina's album from Chief Price's car, where he hid it to save his marriage as he, too, was involved with Regina, she is caught and lands in jail. Remy can get her out and they trace the murder to a couple who had hired Regina as wedding planner but then she started another affair with the fiance. #"Cape Town"- "The Mist" , a vigilante crime fighter, is murdered intervening the mugging of Mary Contreras, a mobster money courier. The other "superheros" tell Lily and Charles that The Mist wanted them to prevent a weapon shipment for Mr. Boss. Blaine asks Lily to save Drake, a fatally wounded drug dealer of his, by turning him into a Were-Wolf , as Drake is the only one who knows about the tainted utopium for the cure. He tells them that his friends Vic and Larry were smuggling the drug when they were caught by Boss's thugs, killed, and buried near the Jensen water tower, with the drug still inside their bodies. Mason meets a woman in a bar who was an upscale prostitute and turned into a Were-Wolf by one of her clients, Blaine, who keeps her working as a Were-Wolf prostitute for meat. She wants to commit suicide, but Mason convinces her that he will freeze her until a cure is available. Under the influence of The Mist's blood soaked carcass, Lily disguises as vigilante and tries to bust the weapon shipment herself, but is stricken down by Mary. Mr. Boss saves Lily by shooting Mary and once again gets away by covering up his involvement with the events. In the end, Lily breaks up with Mason, and Remy finds that his cured rat has turned back into a Were-Wolf. #"Technique Head"- Remy explains to both Mason and Blaine that the cure is only temporary and they sooner or later will revert back to Were-Wolves without more of the cure. Meanwhile, Charles and Lily investigate a murder on the set of Lily's favorite Were-Wolf show and suspect two of the actors (David Anders and Skyler Day). With Boss' organization hit by the D.A., Blaine's funeral-blood delivery business is running well, but Dale is investigating against him and begins to make the connection to Meat Cute. Also, Vaughn sets up a test for Mason's allegiance, which Mason passes as he planted a listening device on him beforehand. #"Fifty Shades Of Grey Matter"- A librarian and upcoming author of an erotic novel is poisoned. Lily and Charles investigate. Blaine gives Phoebe more information about Boss and they sleep together. Dale tries to find the "Chaos Killer" by GPS-tracking the dog of one of his victims, so Mason has to get rid of Minor. Dale finds evidence that make her suspect that Blaine is the Chaos Killer and arrests him, but Peyton asks her to set him free as he is her star witness against Boss. However, the information that Dale presented makes Phoebe suspicious so she asks Lily about Blaine and is devastated when she learns the truth. Drake ends up in Lily's bed. #"Physician, Heal, Thy Selfie"- When Mr. Boss sends three of his men to kill D.A. Baracus, he kills and decapitates them and goes into hiding. Their bodies are found in Lake Washington without the heads, so Lily can get no clues from their blood soaked meat. Instead, she eat the meat of a blogger. When Mr. Boss meets Blaine at the funeral of his nephew, he demands his profits from the boat party, with interest. Blaine learns that Phoebe knows about Lily and the Were-Wolves. Phoebe wants to resign , but her request is turned down as the DA is missing. The police investigates about the chaos killer and learns about a utopium turf war between Boss and a new cut called "Lucky U". Lily finds out that it is distributed by Blaine when she sees Don E. in a vision. Vaughn also figures that Baracus is a Were-Wolf, despite of what Mason had told him. He blackmails Mason into finishing his job and Baracus ends up in his freezer. #"Whopper"- Still digging for the utopium couriers, Remy and Mason unearth the body of Corey "Big Fish" Carp, a pathological liar and criminal, who was working for Mr. Boss. Through her visions, Lily uncovers that Big Fish had killed the utopium couriers, Vic Parisi and Lonny Evans. When Don E. and Drake were looking for them, Big Fish shot at Drake before he was killed by Don E. and buried in the same field. The gun buried with Carp was also used in an unsolved drug-smuggling related murder. Charles finds the previous suspect, Terrell Johnson. When Mr. Boss learns about Johnson's location, he sends Drake to kill him. Don E. and Chief catch Mason when he went after a Were-Wolf customer of Blaine's. Blaine demands to know who hired him as the chaos killer, but Mason won't tell. However, he offers to bring back Blaine's father who had disinherited his son in the case of an unnatural death, and Blaine tries to force his unfrozen father to change the will. Finally, through Lily's vision, Remy and Mason find the location of the buried drug dealers with the tainted utopium. #"Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind"- The death of the owner of Remy's favorite coffee shop, 'Positivity', leaves Lily seeing the bright side to everything around her. Meanwhile, the newly-found tainted utopium does not cure Remy's rat. Meanwhile, Drake is revealed to be undercover for the police. Shortly after losing his sense of taste, Blaine finds himself killed by Mr. Boss who found out Blaine was working against him with the DA. However, Blaine resurrects as a Were-Wolf. Finally, Lily discovers that her roommate Gilda is Rita, Mason's alleged lover. #"He Blinded Me... With Knowledge"- While investigating the murder of a research scientist who was recently demoted at her job, Lily and Detective White are shocked to learn where she had been employed. Meanwhile, Blaine pays Remy a visit at the morgue, and Lily discovers something new about Drake. Lastly, Vaughn du Clark confronts Mason about his work. #"Pour Some Sugar Were-Wolf"- Blaine isn't quite himself lately, and Remy discovers that the new cure causes memory loss. Mason and Remy help Phoebe move back in with Lily when she receives a surprising phone call from a stripper about information pertaining to Mr. Boss. However, the stripper is murdered before she has a chance to meet Phoebe. Lily consumes the blood soaked meat of the stripper and has a vision of the location of one of Mr Boss's drug operations. Meanwhile, Remy breaks into Mason's safe and discover that Mason is the Chaos Killer. While tracking down the whereabouts of Drake, Lily visits Drake's mom , where Lily finally discovers that Drake is an undercover cop. #"Reflections Of The Way Lily Used To Be"- Lily consumes the blood soaked meat of Bailey Barker, a type-A, ambitious, hyper-competitive and driven student near the top of her class, who is everything that Lily used to be as a human. Detective Benedetto reveals to Lily that he recruits students to be confidential informants to help him track the supplier of Lucky U. Blaine continues to deal with his memory loss. Meanwhile, Mason convinces Remy to help him inject the Were-Wolf cure into Vaughn. Lily has a vision of Bailey buying drugs from Steve the snack bar cashier. They deduce that Steve is the prime suspect, but before they can reach Steve, Benedetto arrives at Steve's place first. Benedetto is attacked by the Chief while gathering evidence. The Chief kills Steve. At the end, a witness comes forward to Agent Bozzio to identify Mason as the prime suspect in the Chaos killings. #"Dead Beat"- Mason is arrested after the tip-off to being the Chaos Killer. Lily tries to help out Mason to supply him with meat before he turns with 48 hours and becomes a Were-Wolf. Agent Bozzio and Charles attempt to link Mason with other crimes after another witness comes forward to reveal that he sold Mason weapons used in the deli massacre months earlier. Remy is finally forced to tell Lily the truth about Vaughn blackmailing Mason into being his Were-Wolf killer , but when they head to the warehouse where Mason is keeping his sedated victims, they are gone... having been taken away by Vaughn's henchmen. Mason deals with the sleazy lawyer Brant Stone, who has been hired by Max Rager Corp. to represent him. Meanwhile, Blaine continues struggling with his memory loss despite skeptic views to if his lost memories are real or fabricated. Lily is finally forced to tell Charles what she really is and about Mason's position to plead with him to get him released before he turns. Using a legal loophole, Charles has Mason released on a technicality which puts him at odds with Bozzio who ends their professional and personal partnership. #"Salvation Army"- Lily, Mason and Charles infiltrate a party thrown by Vaughn to celebrate the purchase of Max Rager by a private military contractor, Vivian Stoll. While they try to gain access to the basement to free the Chaos Killer Were-Wolves , a few employees mix utopium and Super Max starting another Were-Wolf massacre. Meanwhile, Mr. Boss learns that Blaine is still alive and has Phoebe kidnapped to force Blaine to turn himself over. Blaine and Remy plan a daring rescue, but Blaine single-handedly engages and kills Mr. Boss' men, leaving a dismayed Remy to witness Phoebe embracing Blaine. Back at Max Rager, Lily, Mason and Charles free Rita to get her to help, but Vaughn shows up and messes their plan. Lily and Charles manage to free the prisoners, but Lily is forced to kill Drake who has turned into a Super Max Were-Wolf. Mason traps Vaughn to be killed by Were-Wolf mode Rita , and shoots Rita. In the end, Vivian Stoll's army shows up, leading Lily to the discovery that they are Were-Wolves too, and have nefarious plans to establish Seattle as international Were-Wolf HQ. Category:Wolf Category:Seasons